


this, simply, is

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Series: a vibes a vibe [18]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Short little thing, all dialougue, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: i was inspired by what we were talking about. its not exactly the same but man, i cant get ianites book s2 to sparklez out of my head.the post in question: https://transandor.tumblr.com/post/634660778398597120/transandor-pov-youre-me-at-1-am-thinking-once
Series: a vibes a vibe [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	this, simply, is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transvav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/gifts).



> i was inspired by what we were talking about. its not exactly the same but man, i cant get ianites book s2 to sparklez out of my head.
> 
> the post in question: https://transandor.tumblr.com/post/634660778398597120/transandor-pov-youre-me-at-1-am-thinking-once

hello captain

lord dianite... what can i do for you?

nothing. im here to talk

talk about?

you.

what?

you sparklez. im here to talk to you about you.

why though? what have done?

you've shattered the world

i... dont think ive done that.

oh i dont mean literally, i mean figuratively

im a god, captain. do you truly believe i am not aware of every instance of me? every world, every realm where i exist?

we've met you. before. and in other realms

i know, captain. and somehow, someway, youve met my sister. my favorite little paradox.

dont speak about my lady like that

shes my sister and she both shouldn't exist yet im grateful she does. arent you curious about why, captain?

what do you mean?

i mean ask me Why.

... why?

because of you.

you, her faithful follower brought her into existence. and any other world you would have been mine. chaos runs through your veins. if you were anything less than you are, you would have been mine. any less chaotic, any less prideful, any less powerful. balance... is a good look on you, but it wasn't meant to be. until you chose it. you brought my sister into existence.

you rewrote our very existence. you rewrote the powers, the ideas that create the world since you wouldn't follow either mianite nor i. instead of being mine as you were destined to be, you gave me a sister.

my champion doesn't know this. none of our followers do, not even our priest. Mianite and I hold this close to our chests. until you spoke the words 'i am team ianite' she did not exist.

when you spoke those words, our sister was born beside us and a new God has appeared at the dawn of existence; this goddess of balance.

you created her so it was balance you became. but chaos runs through your veins. i could not have you as a follower, could not have you as a champion so i will have this. i will see you ascended. you will join our Pantheon- you will be ours. this is not advice, this is not a comment, this is not a warning. this, simply, is.


End file.
